Fifteen
by sunkissedbrowneyes
Summary: Songfic. First Fanfic. About Gabriella singing it to her little sister Savannah and Savannah's best friend Abby. Please read and I hope you like it. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy x


_**A.N Hey guys this is my first fanfic :), hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think :D, also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them- please read and hopefully enjoy :)**_

_**Dedicated to: xxLady Of The Darknessxx**_

**No one's POV**

"Hello everyone and welcome to East High's winter musical! Are you reading for the acts that are coming up?" Mrs Darbus shouted.

"Yes!" The crowd roared back.

Savannah Montez ran into the dark hall with her best friend Abby (her real name is Abigail but she doesn't like it that much),  
"Phew! We're not that late!" Savannah said.

"Haha, yes- thanks to you" Abby sarcastically added while they quickly sat down next to each other.

Savannah Montez was your typical teenage girl. She loved dancing and singing like her older sister, Gabriella Montez, and looked up to her like a role model. She was always a bubbly, fun person to be around but at times had her bad days. But if you're father left your mother wouldn't you? Savannah had long dark brown wavy hair like her sister and was very popular when she arrived to East High because of the fact that she was beyond pretty. (A.N- picture in profile) She always treated well by everyone, well everyone except for those boys who don't know what the word "no" means. Even the cheerleaders liked her!

"My sister's performing today. She says the song is for me, I have been waiting ages to hear it!" Savannah beamed.

"Wow! You're so lucky; my sister would never do that!" Abby confessed.

Abby, unlike Savannah, wasn't so lucky to have a family that got on well. She had long, straight, ginger hair that perfectly framed her face and was one of the kindest people ever. Her mother and father were always having arguments that could spark from the tiniest of things. She didn't have a brother but she had two sisters. Her older sister, Emma Jones, was the head cheerleader and probably didn't even know that she had younger sisters. She was hardly ever at home. This was because most of the time she was at a club or with her friends. The best thing is, when she comes home, Abby's parents never argue and give her everything she wants. To be honest, Gabriella was a better older sister to Abby than Emma ever was. Her younger sister was a sweetheart, Grace Jones, like her name she brought grace wherever she went. She was such a lovely girl and was treated the same way Abby was, ignored by her parents. Abby had always taken extra special care of her sister giving her a parent's love. Anyway, enough on Abby- lets continue with the story.

They watched the talent show with glee. It was the first talent show they had seen since they were in their freshman year. They managed to stay happy throughout the show but of course that wasn't without a few distractions.

"Hey chick, what's your number?" Aiden asked. He was part of the football team and would not leave Abby alone. Abby had suffered quite a bad breakup before he came along and, to put it simply, didn't want to have another relationship for a while. Savannah didn't bother to help Abby out she knew that she had it under control. Abby was good when it came to this kind of stuff; Aiden doesn't even know her name yet; hence the name "chick". I know what you're thinking- why doesn't he just ask someone? It is because Aiden, to be quite frank, isn't _that_ smart.

"It's in the phone book." Abby replied in a monotone.

"But I don't even know your name yet," he said, puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry!" Abby responded, putting a fake smile on her face, "that's in the phonebook too."

"Oh right- thanks. I'll call you later," he said and winked at Abby. As soon as he turned away the two best friends started laughing their heads off.

"And for the final act of the day, Gabriella Montez singing a song she made up called 'fifteen'"

Gabriella came out wearing a white dress and a flower on each side of her hair (A.N like in HSM3), and started singing:

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around, before"_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round but  
In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la_

_Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she gracefully walked off the stage to meet Savannah and Abby who had tears in their eyes.

"Well, it's a tad bit late Gabs but I forgive you," Savannah said rushing into Gabriella's arms.

"Thank you for including me in the song. You're so nice," Abby added smiling and wondering whether to go hug Gabriella or not. Gabriella beckoned her over for a hug and Abby gracefully accepted with a huge smile on her face.

**I may be removing this story shortly, but thank you for reading!**

_** sunkissedbrowneyes**_


End file.
